


Charlotte Rose Reid-Hotchner

by SERunion7



Series: The Reid-Hotchner Family [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couples, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sex, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer goes into labor and builds onto his family with Aaron and Jack Hotchner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanficton on here! I hope you enjoy!

Aaron Hotchner sat in his office chair looking out his window out the empty bullpen down below. His eyes came to a stop upon his husband's back. He smiled as his Spencer turned around and exposed his round belly.

Spencer saw Aaron's lingering and smiled up at his husband and then started up the small stairs to him.When he got to the door he quietly opened it and slipped in.

Aaron smiled at his waddling husband. "Hello beautiful."

Spencer frowned. "Beautiful? I am swollen from head to toe. Surely you have the wrong doctor!"

Aaron frowned and got up from his seat and walked over to Spencer. "You are the most beautiful human being alive. And this child only makes you even more sexier than I could ever have imagined!"

Spencer blushed and looked down. "Well if you are done flattering me, I would like to go home because my feet hurt and I am really hungry. Oh and not to mention that your spawn has been kicking my internal organs all day."

Aaron smiled at his husband's complaining. "Okay okay! Let me pack up my paperwork and we will be on our way."

They returned home and spent the rest of the day relaxing. Aaron of course being the good husband that he is gave Spencer a foot massage. And set up his bubble bath. Then they went to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning was Friday and the BAU's floor was full due to a serial killer in there own district. Aaron went up to his office after kissing Spencer who went strait to the break room for a refill of his coffee. Derek was in the break room when he got there.

"Hey Pretty Boy! How's the little one?" Morgan smiled at him and put his hand on them mans belly.

"The baby is fine, Derek." Spencer smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Derek got a closer look at him and he was looking a bit more pale than yesterday. "Are you feeling okay Pretty Boy?"

Spencer smiled and nodded his head and went to walk away. When he got back to his desk he sat with a heavy sigh and rubbed his swollen belly. "Hello baby. I am your daddy and your other daddy is up in his office playing 'strong stoic no time for smiles' unit chief. But trust me he isn't like that at home!"

Aaron saw Spencer talking to there baby. He smiled then Spencer turned in his chair with a slight grimace on his face. Spencer went to stand up and swayed before collapsing to the floor. Aaron was out of his chair and down the steps before he even realized that he stood up. He rushed to Spencer's side with the eyes of the other agents on them. Emily and JJ stood and ran over to them.

"Spencer baby! Look at me. Come on open your eyes." Aaron was frantic while he held the head of his pregnant husband on his lap.

Emily was hold JJ back to give Spence some air. She was crying and fighting against Emily and now Derek's restraints.

The medics got Spencer down the elevator and out the doors. Aaron rode with Spencer to the hospital. Spencer woke half way there.

"What happened?" Spencer asked with an intake of breath and a grimace. His hand shot up to his stomach.

Aaron smiled and took his husbands hand. "Baby your going into labor!" 


	2. Hello Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gives birth and welcomes his baby to the world. The team stops by ( Garcia brings gifts and hugs!)

Rossi and Prentiss got to hospital first and asked for Spencer Reid. They where directed to a private room on the fourth floor. When they got to the glass door they where entertained by the sight of Reid on his bed yelling and trowing pillows at Hotch for getting him the wrong color of jello. Jack was sitting on the end of the bed laughing at his dad's show they where putting on. When Reid had settled down they figured it was the right time to make an entrance. 

"Hey kid don't beat him up to bad, he still has to change the diapers!" Dave snickered as he went to Reids bed-side with Emily on his arm. 

"Yeah, Reid i'm sure you will want someone for that. And I think that Hotch is just your man!" Emily released Rossi's arm and sat by Reid's bed.

Spencer smiled at his friends and agreed. Aaron came back to his bed and bent down to give his husband a kiss on the head and the right color of jello. Spencer frowned then smiled when he saw the jello. 

They were drawn in deep, conversation and a few contractions, when a blond long-haired boy came barreling threw the doors and jumping right onto Spencer's bed. Following and laughing at there son was JJ and Will.

"He couldn't wait to see you when JJ told him you where getting ready to have your baby!" Will patted Hotchner on his shoulder and put his hand on Spencers. 

JJ took a seat on the bed by Spencer and wrapped him into a huge hug and rubbed his belly. "God, Spence you gave me such a scare when you fainted. I honestly thought something was wrong with the baby." JJ had tears pricking her eyes and she kissed his forehead.

"Sorry JJ. It all just happened so fast." Spencer gave her a shy smile and kissed her cheek.

Jack and Henry where in the corner playing with Jack's dinosaurs when Derek and Penelope showed up. Derek had his hands full of shopping bags and Garcia was caring coffee cups.

"My baby! And my other baby!" Garcia squealed as she rushed in the room to sit by Hotchner. She leaned down and kissed Reid leaving a red-lip mark in her place!

"Hi Garcia!"

"How are you two" She asked rubbing his belly.

Just in that moment another contraction started and he grimaced and scrunched up his face. Hotchner was by his side in seconds with his hand in his holding on tight. Whispering soothing nothing is Reid's ear. Kissing his head while his husband panted. Then there was silence and Reid relaxed in his bed again.

"Pretty Boy, you are one strong dude. That looks painful as hell! I just hope you don't see the C-section!" Morgan laughed Garcia shooting him a look that said 'You're gonna pay for making fun of my baby!'.

Now that the group was there they talked and laughed for a few hours until Spencer contractions where two minutes apart and the team was being shooed out of the room.

"Hey baby you are doing great! Okay just keep looking at me and this will all be over soon!" Aaron was trying to comfort his frantic husband who was listing off statistics on how unsanitary the room was. And then Spencer started crying when he heard his baby's sweet cry.

"Oh.. Sweetheart you did it she is so beautiful. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Aaron was holding his newborn and leaning down by Spencer's head.

"We did it. Look she has your hair Aaron!" Spencer liftled his head and kissed his husbands lips.

"I love you so much!" Aaron whispered.

"I love you too!"

A couple of hours later and Aaron came out of the room with a huge goofy grin on his face and his hand wrapped in ice. The team came back in the room to see Spencer with a sleepy smile on his face and a pink blanket in his arms. He smiled up at them and put a finger over his mouth. Garcia came up by his bed and demanded that she held the baby first. Spencer passes his daughter on while Jack and Henry climbed onto the bed to cuddle up to Spencer.

"Oh look at her precious little nose! Derek I want one!" Garcia called over her shoulder to Morgan who came up behind her and kissed his girlfriends cheek.

"Lets stick to practicing!" Derek and the whole team laughed at Garcia's frown.

They passed the baby around until she ended up in Rossis arms.

"Whats her name guys?" Emily asked as she leaned over her husbands arm to get a good look at the baby.

Spencer looked up at Aaron who smiled down at him and said, "Well be decided to name her Charlotte Rose Reid-Hotchner."

Everyone cooed and said there hellos to Charlotte. Garcia gave Jack and Henry there gifts the went about to show Reid and Hotch all of there gifts for Charlotte.

The team stayed for awhile and then said there goodbyes leaving a sleeping Jack in the arms of a sleeping Spencer. Aaron was holding his daughter who was sound asleep in his arms. "Hi princess, welcome to the world Charlotte Rose Reid-Hotchner. I love you" 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team throws a welcome home party at the Prentiss-Rossi residence. Two months later, Aaron finds Spencer in the bedroom! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had fun with this story so far! I am also really thankful for all the support! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

 

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and Aaron was laying on his husbands bed watching Charlie Chaplin's silent films and cuddling against his Spencer. Jack, who said he had had enough baby time for one week, was at his Uncle Dave and Aunt Emily's house. Charlotte was sleeping in her bassinet. His hand found its way to his husbands slightly round belly and he smiled to himself. Spencer looked up at his husband, from where he was laying on his chest, smiled, and snatched his lips in a kiss. Just as they where getting into the kiss Aaron's phone went off, he growled and whipped it open with an apologetic smile to Spencer.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, how are you guys?"

"What Dave?" Aaron grumbled earning a playful swat on the chest from Spencer.

"Ouch, grouchy this afternoon? I hope i didn't interrupt anything." Dave replied with a glint of sarcasm.

"Did you need something?" Aaron asked frustrated.

"Yes, stop by on the way home tonight say about 7:30? One to retrieve your son, that will be on a sugar rush thanks to my lovely wife. And two... well I can't tell you about two." Dave replied.

Aaron looked down at Spencer and put the pieces together in his head. "Okay, see you then." He hung up with no delay.

"Please tell me you don't have a case." Spencer has a pleading in his voice.

"Nope" Was all Aaron replied 

Spencer looked up at him with a confused look in his eyes. "Okay, then where are we going?"

"Dave wants us to pick up Jack at about 7:30."

"Oh, okay" Spencer replied without a second thought.

They where leaving the hospital at 6:30 and where on there way to Dave's house to pick up Jack, or what Spencer thought, with Charlotte sleeping in a fuzzy hot pink car seat (Thanks to Garcia). They made a quick stop at there house so Spencer could change into different clothes, and where on there way again. The arrived at Dave and Emily's house at about 7:24, Aaron had Charlotte in his arms as they made it to the door. They walked in and jumped when there friends jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE!' Spencer was laughing and Charlotte began to cry. Aaron tried to sooth his daughter but was failing to do so. JJ gave him a pitiful look and grabbed her and took her to another room with Henry and Penelope tagging along. 

"Wow guys!" Spencer had the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey, Pretty Boy looking good! I'm glad to see you don't look quite so tired!" Derek grabbed Spencer and put him in a headlock.

"Careful there Hotch you might have some competition!" Emily snickered. Derek shook his head and smiled releasing Spencer.

Aaron took his hand and lead everyone into the back yard where a hug party was set up with a 'Welcome Home' sign over the pool. They ate, talked and laughed for hours until JJ, Will and Henry where saying there goodbyes giving Aaron and Spencer hugs and kissing Charlotte. Once they had left Penelope was falling asleep on Derek's shoulder. Derek woke her and they said there goodbyes as well. All that was left was Rossi, Prentiss, Reid and Hotch and a sleeping Jack in Dave's lap, and a sleeping Charlotte in Spencer's arms. They said there goodbyes, and where on there way home.

When they got home they put Jack to bed and then Charlotte. They met pack in there room and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

 

Aaron came home from work to find the house completely quiet. He walked around and didn't see his husband so he went to the bedroom to get changed. When he got there he found his husband on the bed naked and waiting.

"Well hello beautiful. What are you doing?" Aaron came up to him and kissed him.

"Waiting for you." Spencer replied with mischief in his eyes.

Aaron stripped from his clothes and climbed into bed, laying over his husband, kissing him. Spencer's hands where roaming his body like he had never touched him before. Aaron started stroking Spencer in a slow lazy pace. Spencer was moaning into the kisses and took a hold of his husband.

"I want you inside of me" He whispered.

"Spence, baby I don't want to hurt you. I need to make sure you are ready."

"Aaron if you don't stick your dick inside of me within three minutes I am going to feel quite offended!" Spencer was getting impatient. He lifted his legs and put them over Hotch's shoulders.

"Fine fine you win! Had me the lube!" Aaron snickered.

Spencer gave him the lube and watched as Aaron slicked up two fingers. He moaned when his husband shoved his fingers into his ass without warning and waited until his face smoothed out. Then he started to move the fingers in and out slowly gaining the pace and adding a third when Spencer gave him an annoyed look. He worked his husband for a while until he was pushing back on his fingers. Spencer was a moaning mes under him.

"Please, Aaron please fuck me." Spencer whined.

Aaron freed his hand and slick up his prick. He lined himself up with Spencer's hole and pushed in slowly holding his place and letting his husband settle. Spencer nodded and Aaron began to move slowly for a while.

"For god sake Aaron I am not going to break!" Spencer hissed.

"Well you asked for it." Aaron replied with a smug smile.

Aaron withdrew and pounded back into his husband, who let out a sharp squeak of surprise. Aaron was moving fast and pounding into Spencer with everything he had. Spencer was moaning under him and making the most beautiful kneeing noises. Spencer grabbed a fist full of Aaron's short raven black hair and pulled him into a kiss. Moaning when the separated. Aaron reached down between them and took his husbands erection in his hands and started working him to orgasm. Spencer released with a high pitched yelp and clenched around Aaron's cock. Aaron pounded a few more times into his husband and rode out his own orgasm. He withdrew from his husband and grabbed a few tissues from the bed-side table to clean them. Then he took a sleepy Spencer in his arms and kissed his head.

"Thank you." Spencer said

"Your welcome. I love you." Aaron replied

"I love you too." 

They fell asleep in each others arms and dreamed about the perfect life they had built together.

 

 

**The End!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would do an epilogue to Charlotte Rose Reid-Hotchner!

It was an early Saturday morning and Spencer Reid lay in his bed barely awake but aware of the surroundings of his safe home. In the arms of the man he loved. He smiled to himself when he heard little foot pattering coming down the, wooden floored, hallway. He shifted in his lovers arms, facing him, and seeing that the man was awake with a smile on his face. He smiled back and that is when he felt the bed dip just a little behind him. 

Three years ago Dr. Spencer Reid gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Who he and the man of his dreams soon after named Charlotte Rose. Now she was a little girl who was surprisingly intelligent for her age, and a ball of energy. The team always joke that there was no mistaking that she was Aaron and Spencer's daughter. 

Returning back to reality Spencer turned out of his lovers arm and faced his raven haired daughter. She got the looks of her daddy but the intelligence of her papa. She squealed of delight when Aaron picked her up from Spencer's side and held her up in the air laughing. She lifted her shirt and her daddy made a silly noise with her belly button. She giggled and squeaked when Jack came barreling through the bedroom and jumped on the bed laughing as Spencer was attacked by a seven year old. The family laughed as a few pillows where tossed around. The they settled down into the bed with Spencer's arm dangling over Jack holding his son close, while Hotch lay on his back with Charlotte laying on his chest, sucking her thumb. 

"How about pancakes for breakfast?" Aaron suggested.

The children immediately yelled and cheered as the started jumping on the bed. Spencer laughed at his two out of three reasons for living.

"Let us get dressed and we will be out there. Jack why don't you teach Charlotte how to set the table.

"Okay! Come on Charlie, I will show you how big kids do things." Jack said as he jumped off of the bed and helped his sister down carefully. He huffed out his chest and marched out of the room with his head held high.

Charlotte giggled and followed her brother. "Jack-Jack you are silly." Her s's slurred.

When both children where out of the room Spencer laid back down and curled himself around his lover. He smiled into the mans chest. 

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Spencer asked.

Aaron laughed. "I have been asking myself that since I was down on one knee and you said yes."

Spencer laughed and kissed his husbands chest. "I love you. And I love the family we have built."

"I guess we can say that beauty does come from brokenness."

Spencer hummed.

Suddenly they heard shouts from downstairs. "Daddy! Papa! Hurry Up!"

They both laughed. "Well our two beautiful children are waiting for promised pancakes." Spencer said while giving Aaron a quick kiss and getting out of bed. Aaron followed and watched as his husband got dressed and then soon got dressed himself. Once they where downstairs, Spencer put Charlotte in her booster seat. While Aaron started on breakfast.

After the family ate they decided to go to the park. Spencer and Aaron sat on the bench while they watched Jack push his little sister on the swings. Aaron held Spencer, who was wrapped up in a blanket, in his arms. He kissed his young husbands head full of hair. They watched as the Autumn leaves fell around them, and Spencer shivered every time the wind would blow with just a little to much force. Aaron held him tighter.

Jack ran up to them with Charlotte trailing behind him. 

"Papa we want ice cream." Charlotte stated.

"Ice cream? In this cold?" Spencer asked looking at his dark brown eyed daughter.

She nodded he head with Aaron's smile spreading on her face. Jack smiled and nodded his head too.

"I don't know-"

Before Spencer could finish Jack and Charlotte both turned to Aaron at the same time. 

"Daddy?" They both asked. 

Aaron laughed and stood from the bench. "Sure. Lets get going though or it will be to cold later on this afternoon."

The children cheered and ran towards the car. Spencer looked at his husband as if he had grown a second head. 

"What?" Aaron asked smiling.

"What do you mean what?"

"Oh, come on wipe that frown off your face. You can get pumpkin now!" Aaron laughed as he saw his genius perk up. Slowly a smile spread across Spencer's face. 

"Fine. But you are paying." Spencer grumbled making his way to the car. 

Aaron laughed and followed, thinking of what an amazing family two broken people had created together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue? Tell me in that lovely comment button!


End file.
